Overnight
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: On the night before one of the most memorable days of their lives, Jimmy and Cindy have something else on their minds when they stay up a little too late. The second one-shot outtake to "The Neutron-Vortex Rules for a Mutually Beneficial Friendship". You don't have to read that to read this. Rated M for reasons you're very likely thinking.


**Hi there! So here is another one-shot outtake for my story "The Neutron-Vortex Rules for a Mutually Beneficial Friendship". You don't have to have read that for this to make sense but there will be some key points from that mentioned in this one, so reading that first wouldn't be a bad idea. This one in particular takes place the night before the events of the epilogue, so it fits in there pretty well. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

"In conclusion, thank you for the love and support from our friends, family,-."

"No, I don't like that." I interrupted before she could continue.

In less than 24 hours, me, Cindy, and our entire class will be high school graduates. While we can all agree it's a day that we've been anticipating for a very long time, there's still one momentous event to get through: graduation.

Considering the only things everyone else has to worry about are showing up on time and remembering to wear pants under their gowns, Cindy and I are dreading it a little bit more than the rest. Ranking as the top two students in class and having to make a speech in front of hundreds of people will do that to you.

"What's wrong with it?" She fought back.

"Doesn't it seem a little... generic to you?"

"I'm literally never going to see the majority of those people ever again. I don't think it needs to be personalized."

"It wouldn't hurt you to take it a bit more seriously, you know."

"Fine." She replied exasperatedly. "Can you say the end of yours again?" At that, I grabbed the sheet of paper containing my own speech that was lying on the desk besides me and read the final paragraph out loud.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Charm the Graduation Gowns Off Everyone?" Cindy commented once I finished.

"Just pretend like you genuinely care about what you're saying. I know that's hard for you." I teased. Without another word, she sat on the edge of my bed, grabbed a notebook to double as a hard surface, and rewrote her closing statements.

I knew at this point she was regretting suggesting that we rehearse our speeches together, especially the night before the ceremony, in my bedroom. We were told by our principal to give it to some fresh eyes and ears before the big day and that's essentially what we were trying to do. Of course, the possibility that Cindy simply wanted to hear mine to compare it to hers was always a thought as well. Seeing as I've beaten her in our challenge to see who would be class valedictorian, she probably just wanted to see if she had the edge over me in regards to our speeches. I wouldn't put it against her but I'm sure it didn't help that I was making edits.

A few minutes later, and after asking me for multiple synonyms, she recited it once more.

"Well, it's not perfect." She mumbled afterwards, defeatingly.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, but it also can't sound like you got it from an online template. You're smarter than that. Clearly so, since you're making a speech in the first place."

"You're right, as always." She sighed. "Oh my God, is that the time?" I saw her gazed directed at my holographic alarm clock, which read 10:37 PM. "I feel like we've only been doing this for a few minutes."

"Well, time does fly when you're having fun." I replied to which she immediately smirked.

Ideally, this should have only taken about an hour or so. Cindy's been here for three. Although to be honest, the entire time has not been devoted to rehearsing our speeches. We have our insatiability, along with our newfound relationship, to thank for that.

While we haven't done anything completely private (since my parents are right downstairs) it doesn't mean we've engaged in activities in which we can welcome an audience, just as there will be tomorrow. Case in point, Cindy's currently wearing one of my zipped up sweatshirts with none of her own clothes underneath and the darker pigment of her lips isn't because of any lip gloss of hers. We've, once again, managed to distract each other and thankfully it's from doing something related to high school for the last time.

"Alright. Let's go over it one more time. I want it to be as best as it can be." Cindy spoke.

She got up once more and stood behind the imaginary podium, shoulders back, chin up, and facing the invisible crowd, just as she and I will be doing in reality tomorrow afternoon. A few moments later, she finished reciting her speech with the revised ending.

"So how was that?" She looked at me for the first time since repeating her speech.

"Hmm?" I asked, knowing that she caught the way I was looking at her.

"You weren't paying attention."

"I was."

"No, you weren't." She scowled but before she could say or do anything else, I replied.

"You know, you look really sexy wearing my clothes.

"Oh?"

"What?"

"I only look sexy wearing your clothes?"

"That's not at all what I said."

"You've never said I look sexy before this moment so that's the only thing I can infer." She argued as she approached me.

"That's ridiculous. I always think you're sexy, no matter whose clothes you're wearing. And no clothes at all is an even better option."

"Uh huh." She nodded as she managed to carefully straddle me on my swivel chair, held my face in her hands, and kissed me. The groan deep in my throat rose and rumbled in my chest. She run her tongue along my bottom lip, not so much for permission since she hasn't needed it for a while, but more out of habit for that never-ending need to get closer. With one hand on her waist and one in her hair, I reciprocated her kiss and kept us planted to our spot. At this point, I wasn't sure if I was going to get to practice my speech again, but I honestly didn't really care if I didn't.

"Beautiful." I breathed out as we pulled away minutes later.

"I thought we agreed to go over them." She spoke.

"You're the one that came over here, unable to resist me as usual." Her mouth was just forming into a smile when we heard my parents' bedroom door closing and saw the glow under the door turn to black, letting us know that they shut off the hallway lights.

"They're going to bed while I'm still here?" She asked.

"Or they might also think that you already left." The look on her face told me that I should go into more detail. "I may have played a digital recording of the front door closing and your voice saying telling them good night about an hour ago to make them think that you left."

"Jimmy!" She exclaimed with a smile that said she was more happy than upset that I didn't tell her. "So what's going to happen when I actually do leave? They're not going to hear it?"

"It's funny you mention that..." I shifted in my seat, signaling to her that I wanted to get up. Once we were on our feet, I walked over to the table at the corner where I keep some things I bring up from the lab. From there I picked up a black item a little bit larger than my old Hypercube that looked more like a portable speaker than anything else. I held it up so she could see it.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" She said now sitting on my bed.

"I see you don't remember when I was telling you about it..." I muttered more to myself than her. "It's a new invention. For now, I'm calling it the Silencer but I think you'll be more interested in its function."

"And what's that?"

"Well, basically," I moved towards her, "it absorbs all surrounding sounds making it, theoretically, impossible for anyone outside of the enclosed location hear what's going on inside."

"So..." She started as she reached and took it from my hand. "You just turn it on and we can make as much noise as we want and no one can hear a sound?" She turned it in her hands so she could take a better look at it for herself. Before I spoke, I extended my arm and took it back.

"It's still just a preliminary model but yes. That's essentially it."

"Hmm." Cindy hummed just before taking another quick glance at my alarm clock. "Well, while it is getting late, I've never been one to say no to being a test subject of yours."

I cocked my head to the side. "You've actually been one during this entire conversation."

"Oh my God, has long has that been on for?" She gasped.

"Since I went to get it from the table." I recalled, thinking back to how I sneakily activated it. I saw her playfully shake her head.

"So I guess now we have to put it to good use." She smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, I guess so." And with that, I kissed her. Pushing us back into my bed, I made sure to place the invention on my nightstand before continuing to unzip my jacket from her chest and moving my lips to her neck. She exhaled softly as my breath hit the hollow of her neck and her hands worked on removing my T-shirt. A quick break led to me to remove it and she shrugged my jacket off her shoulders and arms, leaving both our chests bare.

"You locked the door right?" She breathed.

"Yup." I replied before taking her breast in my mouth. The moan that she released expressed both her surprise and enjoyment at the act. She rocked her hips into mine slightly as she tried to squeeze her hand into the impossible space between our bodies to remove our bottom clothing. Catching on, I sucked one final time on her right breast before kissing my way down her chest, popping open her jeans as I went. After wiggling out of them as best she could, I pulled away from her in order to fully remove them, one leg at a time.

"I love you." I muttered before leaving soft kisses on her inner thighs, knowing that was one of her more erogenous zones. The little groans I heard from her confirmed it. As I alternated between nibbling on her right and left thighs, her voice above me spoke.

"Oh God, I want you."

It drives me insane when she says that.

Late last year, no way would she ever be able to tell me so boldly what she wanted from me. Back when we first started having commitment-free, casual hook-ups she would often be full of ambiguity in her sounds and body language for me to ever really know. Luckily, I hardly ever seemed to get it wrong and was able to stop or restrain myself whenever I did.

But now it's so much different.

She's always been...responsive, to say the least. And I've never really heard any complaints. But the more sexually intimate we got, the more expressive she became. She's not one to boss me around, for which I am grateful. But she doesn't shy away from letting me know just what or how much she wants something. It may still be debatable, but it got the message through. A good example of that being right now.

I kissed the area between her navel and top of her dark blue panties, which I noticed matched closely with the bra she was wearing earlier this evening. Tugging them down gently, she lifted her hips to assist me. Within seconds, she was lying naked on my bed, just as undeniably sexy as I told her she was earlier. Her chest rose due to her heavy breath as she split her legs wide enough to invite me in. I settled myself and then, in no time at all, my mouth was on her.

"Uhhh... yes... _._ " She let out as I felt a shudder run through her body. Despite that I had done this to her so many times, it always, somehow, felt like the first.

As my tongue flicked in and out of her, she grabbed onto my hair, tugging it enough to tell me what she needed. I went over all the areas I knew she would enjoy at my own pace and she responded accordingly.

Hearing her reaction motivated me to get her to that familiar peak. I drove my tongue into her faster and her louder, more desperate cries told me she was close. A few seconds later and a couple of strokes to her most sensitive point caused her to tighten her grip on my hair and come around me.

"Fuuuck _._ Oh _, God."_ She moaned dangerously loud.

Not wanting to lose the tempo we had garnered, I immediately pulled down my pants and kicked them away. I sat back on my calves with Cindy's legs on either side of me and slid into her effortlessly.

"Unghh..." It became the only sound I heard and the fact that it was made up of Cindy's pleasure made it that much better.

"You feel so good, Cin." I let out between strokes that were slowly picking up speed. "You want more?" I wouldn't normally ask but since she had already been sent over the edge moments ago, I wanted to confirm that she could handle it. A nod and a bite of her lip gave me the answer.

Damn.

She couldn't even speak.

I held on to her hips and moved faster and faster. Our bodies made sounds that would be shocking for anyone to hear and I was so glad that no one could. Our fluid motion led to more sounds of pleasure from each of us. Cindy had one hand gripped onto the bed sheet and the other tangled in her hair. What I noticed more than anything, however, was how her breasts bounced in time with each one of my thrusts.

That image along with seeing the growing blemishes my mouth left on her body and her breathy moans caused me to go deeper, hitting a spot in her that I often thought was fabricated.

"So fucking close..." She managed to get out. And sure enough, as her back arched and she screamed my name, she came. Every emotion ran through my body in the seconds before reaching my own release.

We were both still breathing heavily when I pulled out and laid next to her, bringing the sheet around so it covered us both.

"That was good. That was _really_ good." she said in a low voice, and I knew she was talking more to herself than to me. "Oh, it's late." She said while she looked at the clock. I sat up enough to read it for myself and saw that it was now a few minutes past midnight.

"You're going to go?"

"Yeah, I should." She spoke even though she made no move to get up. "I just don't want to risk of waking anybody up, you know? Your parents. _My_ parents. That streetlight that broke hasn't been fixed either so it's really dark out too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." A thought entered my mind then, and despite knowing I could tell her anything I was thinking, I wasn't so confident how she would feel about this. "You could always just... stay." I wanted to see her reaction but instead she only looked at me curiously. "Only if you want to, of course."

"You mean like... sleep over?" I nodded. "That's a big step." She spoke.

"It is."

After a few seconds, probably due to her thinking about it, she smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay." I smiled. She curled up next to me and we both fell asleep with her in my arms.

This is, as she said, a big part of our relationship. With so much we have coming up in our lives, ranging from in a few hours to years in the future, this may seem like just a miniscule part of it. But when it comes to Cindy, every moment and milestone we spend together is just as important as anything else.

 **So at first, this was going to have another sex scene or two (I even had some of it written out) but I thought that it would be a bit much. Just know that this is NOT the only time that night these two got naughty (not a Christmas reference). So feel free to use your imagination.**

 **For those of you that haven't read the original story, PLEASE BE AWARE that Cindy has been taking the birth-control pill for about six months prior to this. Don't think they were having unprotected sex. I would absolutely NOT condone that.**

 **Thank you guys so very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! You are completely welcome to read the original story this is an outtake of which you can find on my profile. Please leave a review if you are able to. Have a great holiday season everyone!**


End file.
